


Familiar Refrain

by Jakathine



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Music, Musical References, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been sitting in my drafts and I finally found a stop point for it. Kind of a open-ended AU that I just....Idk, I just thought would be kinda cute.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Familiar Refrain

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts and I finally found a stop point for it. Kind of a open-ended AU that I just....Idk, I just thought would be kinda cute.

Going to yard sales, or well as close as a yard sale could get when folks would just post a notice that there was gonna be some for-sale stuff at one of the flats and to pop by the door was open, was one of Eggsy’s favourite pastimes.

Of course, he would drag Jamal and Ryan along too to find stuff that would be especially awesome.

Ryan was looking over some old CDs, stuffing a few books under his arm, when Jamal made a whoop noise of triumph. 

“Ey, Eggsy mate lookit this!!” Jamal said proudly, holding up a faintly dusty close-lidded record-player that even had an intact plug-in cord “Don’t see a price sticker, better go ask.”

“Ah, shit yeah! Jus’ what I was lookin’ for!” Eggsy beamed, taking the record-player from Jamal and walking to the owner, an older looking lady who was happily rocking in a rocking chair with a price tag attached to it.

“How much for this?” Eggsy pointedly looked down at the record-player in his hands.

The old lady smiled and gave him a once-over before saying, “It needs some work, so I’ll let you have it for ten quid, dear. If you would, there’s about four records over there too.” she motioned towards the same area Jamal had found the player, “Take them with it.”

Eggsy beamed and relayed it to Jamal who quickly found the records. They were both very pleased to see that they were in great condition, age only through the yellowed sleeve paper. 

Eggsy temporarily handed the record player and the stacked discs to Jamal and fished out the money before counting it and handing it over to the old woman who smiled kindly.

“I hope you enjoy it, love. It brought me joy in my time.” she stated, giving the player one last glance.

“I sure will!” Eggsy promised, taking back the record then directing his attention towards Jamal and Ryan, who had walked up at that time to pay for the books and CDs he found, “Ready to head out or wanna stay ‘round some more?”

Ryan shrugged, “Got what I wanted. Jamal?”

Jamal, “Nah, bruv. I gotta get home anyhow. Mum’s expecting me back soon.”

“Aight.” Eggsy said, “Thanks for comin’ with me, fellas.”

“No problem.” Ryan and Jamal said simultaneously before departing their respective ways.

Eggsy walked back down to his flat only about half a dozen doors down and opened the door quietly while balancing the player on his knee. He peeked around and saw the flat was dark. He guess his mum and her boyfriend were out for the afternoon. His sister wasn’t there so they must have taken her with them.

 _Good_ , Eggsy thought, stepping in and closing the door with a kick of his heel, _better quiet to work in_.

He went to his room and put the discs on his bed and the player on the floor before snatching a cloth from the bathroom. He looked over the player and saw that the stylus would need changing out. The one that was on there now had dulled severely. On the discs he could make out a few of the words and the designs on the sleeves were clear enough, albeit faded quite a bit, so he could probably take pictures and then find their image match online.

Eggsy smiled, thinking of what the old woman had said. She must have listened to it a lot then.

He poked around further and saw that there was dust clogging up the preamplifier. Eggsy made a mental note to buy a new cartridge after he researched this a bit to find out more about its model.

Other than that, the record player was in tip-top shape. The turntable, a direct-drive type he surmised, needed a wipe down but not replacing. Eggsy was extremely pleased to see that it was made of aluminum, a better quality metal to use for turntables. He knew for sure that he had made a _total_ steal of this and excitedly started to search around for parts. All in all, he was quite pleased and happy with himself.

\----

About a month and sixty quid later, Eggsy had the record player running like new. Of the four records he had been given his favorite was by far _Labour of Love_ by UB40, though _Power, Corruption, & Lies_ by New Order right up there alongside it. 

He decided to listen to it while he worked on some side projects. It was a rather warm day so Eggsy had the window to his room open while he tinkered away on an old radio and half muttered along to the lyrics as he worked. Since the player was so large he usually kept it on his desk, which had had to move under the window when he saw the corner space was too small to work on. He figured the neighbors probably wouldn’t mind that much.

When he had finally taken a break, stretching and walking over to his window, he looked down to see a man in a posh suit standing leaning against the base of the stairs that lead to Eggsy’s flat complex.

 Eggsy noticed that the man had sunglasses on, but it was very evident by his direction that he was facing towards Eggsy’s flat - as though listening. Eggsy looked down at the record player. It was playing pretty loudly now that he thought about it. He turned it off then kept his eyes on the man outside while picked up the stylus and put it to the side.

After a few moments of silence, the man straightened himself up and went about his way. Eggsy watched after him then shrugged, figuring perhaps the bloke just wanted to hear some music. 

It’s only when Eggsy noticed that this mysterious man started to appear more often that it became disconcerting. Never did the man come closer than the pathway’s entrance and always left when Eggsy stopped playing the music. Finally, Eggsy decided he wanted to find out more about this person who kept seemingly snooping around. 

So one afternoon, when he noticed the man standing there yet again, this time a little more hidden by his side of the stairwell Eggsy left the music going while slipping out through his mum’s bedroom window. He made sure to nick an extra cigarette his mum had left lying around so he could act as if out for a smoke. Eggsy careful navigated his backroute between the complexes and landed quietly on the ground near the farthest flat and walking upwards towards the entrance.

As he got closer, he inched carefully towards the stairs and looked at the ground. On seeing the man’s shadow still showing on the pavement, Eggsy decided to straighten up and walk out casually, fumbling in his pocket for the cigarette as he walked. 

“Oy, bruv, ya got a light?” Eggsy asked, sticking the cigarette in his mouth and making a sheepish expression, “Seem ‘ta ‘ave lost mine.”

The man was much more striking in person with wearing not only a suit but one that had to have been personalized by just how close it clung to the man’s lean frame.

“Yes, I do.” he replied, and god, Eggsy thought that that voice alone would turn him into a puddle right then and there. 

It actually took Eggsy a moment to realize the lighter, a silver colored one, had been proffered. Eggsy leaned down and lit the end of the cigarette, his face mere inches from the man’s hand which were broad yet elegant looking. He noted that there was a fancy gold signet ring on his hand with some sort of engraved design. The hand, and ring, were gone from his sight before he could properly evaluate it.

“Thanks, mate.” Eggsy said, taking a long drag and leaning up against the wall while looking at the man from the corner of his eye.

“You’re quite welcome.” The man said, tilting his head in acknowledgement then putting away the lighter in his breastpocket.

As Eggsy smoked he realized he could hear, though softly, the music he had left playing in the flat. Deciding to continuing playing, he commented, “That’s some interestin’ music I hear comin’ down.”

The man nodded, a faint smile on his lips, “Yes, it is.”

“Ya listen to it very often?”

He coolly looked over at Eggsy, who was watching him intently, “I usually have an afternoon walk by this way and sometimes enjoy stopping and hearing it, though I do not know for certain which resident has the music playing.” 

“Ah.” Eggsy remarked, taking a few more puffs from the cigarette before crunching it under his heel, “Careful though, standin’ ‘round a flat like that looks kinda suspicious, ‘specially ‘cause you don’t look like from ‘round here.”

The man looked down at his suit and then up and around the neighborhood before shrugging, “If someone would try to mess with me, they’d think otherwise shortly thereafter.”

Eggsy raised an eyebrow then jerked his head towards his flat, “I know the person that lives in the flat you’re talkin’ ‘bout.”

“Oh?” he asked, fully turning to look at Eggsy for once.

“Yeah. I could tell ‘em your name for ya.” Eggsy offered.

“That would be nice. My name is Harry.” Harry said, smiling.

“’Aight. I’ll go by later and tell ‘em.” Eggsy said, smiling back.

“And what is your name, so I may know who suggested me?” Harry asked.

“Name’s Gary.” Eggsy replied, shaking the hand that was then offered to him, “Anyways, I gotta go back to my own flat but...” at that Eggsy pointed to his own flat, “That’s ‘em there.”

Harry nodded, “It’s gotten rather late now and I must go.”

Eggsy’s face fell for a moment before he hid it with a small, “’Aight, bruv. Later.’

“Goodbye, Gary, and thank you for the information.” Harry said back, then stepping closer to the pavement and hailing a cab. Before he closed the door, however, he looked up at him with a sparkle in his eyes, “I will see you tomorrow.”

Eggsy watched Harry leave with mild amusement and a stir in his hear, skipping back up the steps to his flat, excited for the next day.


End file.
